


K-I-S-S-I-N-G Officer Cooper

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: Malcolm’s life revolved around his work. Catching criminals was his motivation in life and he found himself lost without something to do. He spent much of his time around the precinct and his team. It was no surprise when he starting seeing an officer outside work.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G Officer Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Could you do something where Malcolm secretly sleeps with a male officer (like a friends with benefits thing) and that’s how the team finds out he’s bi.

Malcolm’s life revolved around his work. Catching criminals was his motivation in life and he found himself lost without something to do. He spent much of his time around the precinct and his team. It was no surprise when he starting seeing an officer outside work.

Malcolm wasn’t usually sneaky. And he didn’t feel good about lying to Gil, Dani, JT, and Edrisa. But he also didn’t want it to interfere with his job as a consultant. Too many professional boundaries had been crossed and either he or the officer he was sleeping with would be moved to a different department if anyone found out. Malcolm had no doubt it would be the officer that got moved, but he didn’t feel right about that either.

Still, he didn’t want to end their arrangement. Two weeks, they had been sleeping together. It was new and exciting, and just casual enough that neither of them expected the other to spend the night. Given Malcolm’s sleeping situation, that was very important.

They would sometimes get together at work. They had to be quiet with their coworkers less than fifty feet away. If they met in the evidence room or hall closet, it could buy them a few minutes alone. Then there were the stolen glances and lingering hands on passed along files. Malcolm had to admit, it was more adventurous than he had felt in a long time.

But it would also be his undoing.

After a slow day at work, Malcolm was pulled into the nearby records room. Everyone—well, almost everyone—was already at lunch, providing the perfect opportunity for the two to get reacquainted. They were pressed up against the wall, kissing bruises just below Malcolm’s shirt collar. But in the heat of the moment, neither of them remembered to lock the door.

And who else should walk in, besides Edrisa.

“Oh my god, this is a records room, not a kissing booth—Malcolm? Is that you?” She flipped on the light and Malcolm hurriedly side-stepped the officer, adjusting his tie and trying to regain some composure.

“Edrisa, it’s not what it looks like.” 

Except it was exactly what it looked like.

After a few minutes of explaining their situation in hushed tones, Malcolm managed to convince Edrisa not to tell anyone. Edrisa was a good person, and Malcolm trusted her with his secret. But later that afternoon, when the team sat around the conference room table, he started to doubt his ability to trust her with it.

“So Malcolm,” Dani asked. She was stirring a fresh cup of coffee in her hands and made a point to look very casual. “Sit in any trees lately?”

He sat opposite her and wondered what she meant by that. “What? No, why?”

“Because I heard you and Officer Cooper were k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” she smiled.

Malcolm’s eyes grew wide. He whipped his head around and gaped at Edrisa. “You told her?”

“Not on purpose!”

“Relax,” Dani defended Edrisa, “it’s not her fault. I could tell she was hiding something. Besides, we would have figured it out eventually. You work with some of New York’s finest detectives, remember?”

“I didn’t notice,” JT admitted.

“There’s a lot you don’t notice,” Dani fired back.

Malcolm was grateful to have the heat taken off of him momentarily. Then JT brought up another good question.

“So what does this make you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you’re not gay. I’ve seen you go out with that blonde chick, Eve.”

Malcolm felt his face heat up. This conversation always proved difficult. People always had questions. And even if people were accepting, the moment he came out, their perception of him changed. He didn’t want things to change and he didn’t want to have to explain himself.

“I’m uh, bi.”

“So you date guys and girls?”

“More or less.”

Dani leaned against the table. “You know Gil is gonna flip when he finds out, right?”

It was Malcolm’s turn to look at them confused. “Gil already knows.”

“Not that. We’re all fine with that. I meant the part about you sleeping with one of his officers.”

“Right. About that, please don’t tell Gil.”

But as chance would have it, Gil chose that moment to enter the room. A looming presence walking behind Malcolm, he felt the color drain from his face.

Speak of the Devil.

“Tell Gil what?”


End file.
